I Can Speak
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Harry membaca buku harian lama ibunya, dan menemukan fakta yang sangat tak terduga tentang Lily Evans.


**Judul:** I Can Spea-

**Disclaimer:** Dunia Harry Potter yang kita cintai ini adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya memutarbalikkan logikanya saja.

* * *

><p>Harry tersenyum senang. Hari ini petugas kementrian datang dengan membawa paket-paket yang berisi barang-barang peninggalan James dan Lily Potter. Rupanya selama ini barang-barang peninggalan orang tuanya yang tertinggal di rumah mereka disimpan oleh Kementrian. Harry baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini, dan setelah mengirim surat permintaan dan negosiasi dengan petugas kementrian, ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan barang-barang yang nyaris terlupakan itu.<p>

Harry membawa salah satu paket itu ke dapur dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dari pintu belakang dapur yang terbuka, ia bisa mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain di halaman belakang. Mereka sedang bermain dengan hewan-hewan yang dititipkan oleh tetangga mereka. Kemarin, keluarga Pendleton, tetangga muggle Harry, mendapat hadiah undian dadakan berupa tiket berlibur di Hawai, dan mereka harus berangkat hari itu juga. Karena tidak ada persiapan, mereka dengan terpaksa menitipkan hewan-hewan peliharaan mereka yang berupa dua anjing, tiga kucing, lima hamster, dua ular, dua burung kenari, satu kakaktua, dan tiga kelinci kepada keluarga Potter. Harry benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa satu keluarga memiliki hewan peliharaan sebanyak itu. Tapi anak-anaknya sangat senang ketika dititipi hewan-hewan tersebut, jadi Harry biarkan saja.

Harry membuka paket itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Barang pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah sapu terbang mainan, yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya saat berusia satu tahun. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan baju-baju dan jubah milik James dan Lily, beberapa buku tentang ramuan rumah tangga yang ia yakini sebagai milik ibunya, sebuah snitch tua (James masih menyimpannya!), sebuah album foto yang penuh dengan foto Harry kecil, dan sebuah kotak logam. Harry merasa heran saat melihat kotak logam tersebut. Kotak itu benar-benat mulus tanpa tanda sambungan sedikitpun. Tapi saat Harry mengguncangnya, terdengar suara benturan yang menandakan ada benda lain di dalamnya. _Apa kotak ini bisa dibuka? _Pikir Harry. Dia memeriksa permukaan benda itu, dan setelah diamati dengan teliti, terdapat lubang kecil pada sudut kotak yang terlihat seperti lensa untuk mengintip ke dalam. Harry mendekatkan matanya ke lensa itu. Tidak terlihat apapun. Harry mengerjap beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _klik_, dan bagian atas kotak itu terbuka.

Dengan penasaran, Harry melihat isi kotak tersebut. Ternyata benda di dalamnya adalah sebuah buku. Dia mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya. Di halaman pertama buku itu tertulis, _**Diary ini milik: Lily Evans**_

Jantung Harry berdegup lebih kencang ketika membaca tulisan itu. Ini buku harian ibunya! Dengan agak tidak sabar, dia membalik halaman buku itu satu-persatu. Kebanyakan isinya tentang kegiatan belajar (rupanya ini buku harian ibunya saat masih di Hogwarts), jadwal hari itu, betapa menyebalkannya James Potter, teman-teman perempuan sekamarnya, betapa menyebalkannya James Potter, kejadian-kejadian menarik, kecemasannya kalau-kalau dia tidak lulus OWL, dan betapa menyebalkannya James Potter _lagi. _Harry nyengir saat menyadari bahwa nama ayahnya banyak tertulis dalam buku harian itu, bahkan sebelum ibunya menyukainya. Harry terus membaca buku harian itu, halaman demi halaman. Ketika membuka halaman terakhir, Harry mengernyit heran saat melihat catatan terakhir itu ditulis menggunakan tinta perak, tidak seperti catatan lainnya yang ditulis menggunakan tinta biasa. Dia baru akan membaca catatan tersebut ketika terdengar suara memanggil.

"Dad, Daddy, coba ke sini!" Lily Luna Potter, usia lima tahun, memanggilnya dengan semangat, "Hewan peliharaan Pendleton hebat sekali!"

"Tunggu sebentar Lils," Harry tersenyum pada anak bungsunya, "nanti Dad akan pergi ke sana."

Harry melongok ke taman belakang. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Albus berkata, "Hebat! Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?" Dan suara James yang menjawab, "Mungkin keluarga Pendleton juga melatihnya, kau tahu? Seperti kakaktua itu."

_Sepertinya anjing Pendleton melakukan trik bagus, _pikir Harry. Dia kembali melanjutkan membaca.

_**5 Januari 1975**_

_**Dear diary, hari ini buruk sekali! Kau tahu apa yang ku alami? Hari ini berlalu seperti biasa dan pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, teman-teman baik seperti biasa dan James Potter menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan hal yang mengerikan! Kau tahu apa?**_

_**Aku bisa bicara Parseltongue!**_

_APA?_ Harry melongo hebat saat membaca bagian ini. Ibunya bisa bicara Parseltongue? Bagaimana-, bagaimana mungkin? Harry melanjutkan membaca.

_**Aku bisa bicara Parseltongue! Aku bisa bicara Parseltongue! Oh, tidak, bagaimana ini? Saat istirahat siang tadi, Severus menitipkan ular peliharaannya padaku, dan saat aku bertanya pada ular itu dengan bercanda apakah ia suka daging panggang, tiba-tiba saja ular itu menjawab dia suka! Aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan! Aku seorang Parselmouth! Oh tidak, tidak!**_

_**Sebenarnya menurutku tak ada yang salah dengan bisa bicara dengan ular, tapi hampir semua orang menganggapnya sebagai kemampuan Penyihir Hitam! Dan katanya, semua Parselmouth adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin. Oh, ayolah, aku Kelahiran-Muggle. Aku tak mungkin keturunan Salazar Slytherin, kan? Hanya karena Topi Seleksi pernah serius mempertimbangkanku masuk Slytherin, bukan berarti aku keturunannya kan? Iya kan?**_

Harry benar-benar menganga lebar saat membaca bagian yang ini. Topi Seleksi pernah ingin memasukkan ibunya ke Slytherin?

_**Mungkin sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau hanya menjadi keturunan Slytherin. Tapi masalahnya adalah, menjadi keturunannya berarti memiliki hubungan darah dengan Voldemort yang katanya keturunan terakhir Salazar Slytherin! Yuck, aku tak mau punya hubungan darah apapun dengan si jelek Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu!**_

_**Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Tak-akan-ada-siapa-pun-yang-tahu. Tidak teman sekamarku, tidak Severus, tidak keluargaku-bukan berarti mereka mengerti, sih. Satu-satunya alasan aku memberi tahumu, Diary, adalah karena aku perlu menuangkan pikiranku. Menuangkan pikiran secara **__**harfiah**__**. Kau lihat kan, warna tintanya perak? Ini pikiranku.**_

Mata Harry membelalak saat membacanya. Jadi tulisan perak ini adalah pikiran ibunya? Harry baru tahu kalau pikiran bisa digunakan sebagai tinta.

_**Dengan begini, walaupun ada yang melegilimens-ku, mereka tetap tidak akan tahu hal ini. Susah juga menyihirmu agar bisa menampung pikiran seperti Pensieve.**_

_**Nah, sekarang saatnya menemukan tempat yang aman untuk menyimpanmu.**_

_**Lily (yang sedang panik)**_

Harry menutup buku harian itu dengan pikiran yang masih agak _shock_. Lily Potter adalah seorang Parselmouth? Bagaimana mungkin? Ini kenyataan yang hampir mustahil. Tapi, pikir Harry kemudian, kemampuan Parselmouth Lily tidak diturunkan padanya. Harry bisa bicara Parseltongue karena pecahan jiwa Voldemort yang ada dalam dirinya, dan kemampuan itu pun lenyap setelah pecahan jiwa itu disingkirkan. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sudahlah,_ pikirnya, _hal ini tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi._

Harry memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali buku harian itu dalam kotaknya ketika Lily Luna kembali muncul di pintu belakang dapur.

"Daddy, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Lily setengah merajuk, "Ayo lihat, peliharaan Pendleton benar-benar hebat!" Katanya sambil menarik tangan Harry

"Baiklah Lils," Harry bangkit dan mengikuti tarikan Lily, "Memangnya trik apa yang anjing Pendleton lakukan?"

"Bukan anjing," jawab Lily ringan, "tapi ular."

"Ular?" Harry bertanya heran, "Memangnya ular itu bisa apa?"

Lily menoleh, dan dengan wajah riang berkata,

"Ularnya bisa bicara!"

.

.

.

Buku yang dipegang Harry terjatuh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ya, saya ngebuat semua anak Harry jadi Parselmouth di sini! *ketawa setan* Buat yang mau baca cerita yang agak-agak 'unexpected' lainnya, coba deh baca fanfic "Yang Mana?" karangan saya. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW REVIEW! XD Cerita ini juga direview, ya! Terutama buat yang nge-fave *kepedean bakal ada yang nge-fave*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
